


【月萨莫】为我恸哭

by AsYouLikeIt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouLikeIt/pseuds/AsYouLikeIt
Summary: 【补档。写于2018-04】警告：比较痛的恶趣味PWP。不太清醒的萨老师，一点点的人外和肉体伤害，存在non-con，一句话rimming，以及大量满足个人癖好的不科学二设。生前情人设定……？简介：萨列里的武器不能做到、萨列里的苦难却刺伤了他。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Antonio Salieri | Avenger, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 8





	【月萨莫】为我恸哭

为我恸哭

莫扎特感到萨列里冰凉的眼泪滴落在自己的肩胛上，顺着脊线滑进了被撕碎的衬衣里。他不禁想要回头，但插进他散开的长发间的利爪仍死死钉入地面，他一下就因牵扯的疼痛放弃了这打算。

礼装坚硬的外壳紧压住他的右肩、硌得生疼，抱着他的腰的颤抖的手臂则无疑是人体，这让莫扎特实在忍不住去思考正侵犯他的究竟是哪一部分的机体。可惜现在他的下身除却弥散开来的麻木的痛楚已经毫无知觉，提供不了线索。

他曲起手臂、垫在脸颊下，将被磨得通红的右脸与粗毛地毯隔开。这样一来，浸没在熊熊燃烧的怒火中的十字剑便又落入他的眼中。萨列里嵌进他体内，就如同剑刃深深插在羽键琴前。萨列里只是插入他，而不是在和他做爱。他沉重的喘息声打在莫扎特裸露的背上，可胯部几乎一动不动，像是单纯意欲将利刃刺入他的身体。

萨列里面对莫扎特失控过很多次，但从来没有真的杀了他。实际上，从最初在迦勒底重逢开始，莫扎特就偶然触发了应对失去理智的故友的诀窍。那个时候，被召唤来迦勒底的萨列里在看见莫扎特的瞬间便咆哮着披上了恸哭礼装；下一秒，利爪就卡住莫扎特的脖子、将他抵在墙上，爪尖在墙壁上留下骇人的抓痕。莫扎特大概是在场所有的英灵中最不紧张的一个。他甚至有闲心调情似的侧过脸吻了吻擦破他脸颊的外甲，笑道：“你可真是迫不及待啊。”他玩笑般伸手去握萨列里的剑尖；萨列里却像是被刺伤了一般飞快地后退了一步。莫扎特的手还愕然地停在半空，在紧忙赶来的御主的令咒的效用下，萨列里扔开长剑，踉跄着跪倒，解除了礼装。红黑色的甲壳向两边裂开消散，暴露出了其中白发红眼、目光涣散的从者。莫扎特还试图要靠近他，但被御主挡了下来、赶回自己的房间了。

这样的情景一再重复后，玛修总结道：“虽然因为被强加的意志而神智不清，萨列里先生还是不想伤害到对他来说最宝贵的东西——阿玛德乌斯的手啊。”

察觉了这一点，其他英灵纷纷失去了看热闹的胃口，干脆地把论肉搏可以说是手无缚鸡之力的魔术师丢给了随时可能发狂的复仇者、全凭那双被缪斯吻过的手胁迫他赶快放下武器、清醒过来了。

诚然，渐渐地，在这种放任自流的处置下，他们能心平气和地坐在一起谈话的时间变得越来越长；但这仅限于谈论音乐，当话題无意或有意地转向萨列里自身，聊天时间就不得不终止了。莫扎特心里知道这是在逃避问题；并且，果然，这么草率是会出现意外的。本来他们退进房间里的时候，萨列里已经开始解下礼装。莫扎特刚松了口气，背过身脱下西装外套搭在椅背上——难道说是这个动作刺激了他的灵感吗？——就被突然重新全副武装、瞬移般闪现在身后的萨列里袭击了。尖甲刮过他的后背，他躲闪不及、重心不稳地跌倒，本能地爬向那架古钢琴；萨列里抓住他的肩膀、把他按倒在地；他将十字剑掷到琴前、震动教琴凳一下倾倒了。倒刺勾断了莫扎特的发绳，他凌乱的金发膨开、发梢蔓延到琴下，被萨列里用掌心压住。

背后的那一下只在莫扎特的皮肤上擦出了几道灼痛，甚至没有流血，但马甲无疑是被撕开了。萨列里又狂乱地拉扯他的衣物，把衬衫完全扯成了布条，纽扣尽数跳落在长毛间。莫扎特正想抱怨萨列里拽疼了他的头发，眼前兀地闪过一大片刺目的白光，险些痛昏过去；萨列里撕开他下身的衣物，把又长又硬的指套塞进了他的后穴。这比起扩张、毋如说是在从体内将他撕成两半。

可能是他叫得太凄惨了，萨列里的理智似乎稍微有些恢复，停顿了片刻，慢慢把手指抽了回来。等他的手掌停留在莫扎特的腿根时，已经完全褪为了人类的形态，但压制着他的仍是利爪。莫扎特还来不及产生逃过一劫的幻觉，萨列里就捞起他的腰、摆成便于交合的姿态，换了硬物一气捅了进来。

莫扎特咬着嘴唇闷哼一声。硬甲嵌进了他腰腹的软肉，等完事以后肯定惨不忍睹——当然，前提是到时候他还是基本完整的。用手里的剑下不了手杀他、就改用下面的剑了吗？莫扎特觉得大为有趣；虽然全无理性，却还大概记得要怎么做爱，该说果然性才是人类的本能吧？他甚至为此自顾自地发起笑来。

就在此时，莫扎特感到萨列里的泪水落在自己的身上；冰凉的水痕几乎将他撕裂。萨列里的武器不能做到、萨列里的苦难却刺伤了他。这柄双面的利刃，在刺入莫扎特身体的同时、更深地伤害着萨列里自己。莫扎特因这灵魂的受难而难以自抑地战栗起来。在你失去人类的身份后，我才能体会到你的痛苦，这究竟是人类感情错位的正悲剧、还是献给诸神取乐的滑稽喜剧呢？他情不自禁地想。萨列里忽然挺身、重重用嘴唇蹭过他的眼角；这近乎于一个不知轻重的吻。莫扎特这才发觉自己的眼泪已经流得满脸都是了。

萨列里慢慢地、以出人意料的耐心舔吻去了莫扎特左侧脸颊上所有纵橫的泪痕，虽然他下体带动的动作又教莫扎特不断呛出新的眼泪来。他开始没什么章法地进出，力度大得仿佛他是在用铁钉把莫扎特钉死在十字架上。

但好在随着这种富有人性的行为的进行，萨列里的身体似乎也在向人类化的方向演变。莫扎特能感到压在身上的甲胄逐渐消退。由苦难织就的礼装之所以能部分残留，正是因为这种非人的、扭曲的形态才是作为英灵的萨列里得以存在的根本；这是宛如长进了萨列里骨肉中的宝具。去除礼装，就像是剥去蚌的套壳，去掉被人为套上的丑陋外壳，让从前的萨列里像柔软的不成形的肉团一样暴露出来。然而，在那血肉模糊的痛苦的肉块之中，他的灵魂仍然闪着润泽的珠光，与从前令莫扎特想要握在手中赏玩的模样并无二致。

“呼……啊、嗯……”莧扎特在痛苦的压榨下不停挤出破碎的呻吟声。之前被沉重的外装压得发麻的膝盖渐渐恢复了知觉，开始作痛。他勉强在不规律的冲撞中自己摆动起腰臀，试图引导这场粗暴的性事的节奏。但这只让萨列里勒在他腰上的手臂收得更紧了。

“不……哈……不会跑的，”莫扎特苦笑道，“之前不都是、嗯、任由你杀的吗？告诉我、呃啊……想穿着礼装跟我做的话也不会拒绝你哦。嗯嗯……稍微，轻一点……算了，说了也没用……唔啊！……“

莫扎特身为被至高神偏爱的天才，从来都是任性妄为，让别人追着他团团转、绞尽脑汁地猜度他的用意的。只有与萨列里之间，从生前到现在，一直充满了令他也无可奈何的误解。他想要索取的、就一定要得到，想要赠与的、就一定要挥霍，根本不会考虑他人的意愿；人人咒骂他恶魔般的行径，都不过是吝惜于给予他哪怕一点爱，都想要掠夺他、榨取他；可只有那个萨列里，什么都愿意献上，却连“友人”的承诺都不敢于索要。过去莫扎特自以为不必去费力解释，反正萨列里不管心里怎么郁结、也做不到拒绝他，如今却无法再让对方明白了；或许这也算是某种善因恶果吧。

莫扎特慢慢摇着头，腰肢在萨列里毫无技巧可言的暴烈的抽插下无力地软了下去，眼中汪起了涣散的翠湖。萨列里压住他的那只手忽然放开了、也用力抱起他的腰，原来不知何时开始按着他的头发的已经是音乐家的手了。莫扎特因为他无意中又深入了一步而抽了口气，缓了一会儿还是讲笑道：“呼，既然现在空出手了，也稍微摸我一下吧？”妨碍他回头的阻力消失了，他反而有些犹豫，抗拒去注视那张既是萨列里、也不是萨列里的面容。

萨列里迟疑了一阵，有些生硬地抚摸起了莫扎特的身体。“好乖好乖、嘶……”萨列里拿捏不住力道的手在莫扎特过分苍白的皮肤上四处留下了鲜红的指痕，“该说这种时候反而比平时听话多了吗？”莫扎特嘟囔道。他的身体在熟悉的琴茧的摩挲下渐渐发热，身后夹着性器的紧涩的肠道稍稍软化，令萨列里的喘息声也有些变了调。

他不自觉地将手抵在莫扎特的齿列上，拇指磨蹭着他的嘴唇。

莫扎特笑了起来，卷起舌尖骚扰他的指节，萨列里浑身一颤，一下把一半手指都塞进了他嘴里。莫扎特因张着嘴喘息而焦燥的口腔只能勉强分泌出一些液体把他的指尖含湿。他终于实在跪不住了，腿一软趴在地上。

萨列里的阴茎滑出来了半截，他怔怔地干脆全退了出去。莫扎特试着拿手肘撑起上身，没坚持一会儿就放弃了，攥着地毯上的羊毛理直气壮地说：“反正我是没有力气了，你就这样凑合着插吧。”他侧过脸来看着已经完全脱下礼装的萨列里；他端正地系好的发辫在面罩下被压乱了，汗水将散乱的银丝黏在他潮红的脸颊上，有些迷茫的眼光不知正落在何处。他上身的西装还整整齐齐，连衣领都没有散乱，相衬之下更显得莫扎特这副惨状淫乱不堪了。

萨列里慢慢摸索着莫扎特的身体，把残存的衣料剥去。他的双手从耳垂滑到颈侧、从乳头摸到腰线、从腿跟抚到脚踝，有如细细地为琴弦上透了松香；而上帝的乐器正在他熟稔于演奏的手指下流转出美丽的乐音。“阿玛德乌斯，阿玛德乌斯……” 他喃喃念道。莫扎特有些挫败地意识到他还没有完全清醒过来。萨列里的手重新捏起他的臀肉、向两边拉开的时候，莫扎特首先因为牵动的旧痛一下吸着气仰起头，随后却有一股激流般的快感沿由脊柱直向上冲。紧接着，他感到萨列里的舌头舔过他的穴口。莫扎特惊叫一声，下意识地伸手去够琴腿，还未获得凭依、就被萨列里握着腰拖了回来。

“通常我说‘舔我的屁股’的时候意思不是让你真的舔……至少现在不是。”他把脸埋在羊毛间，有气无力地抱怨道。他很快就察觉了萨列里的意图：有血从被拉开的肛口汩汩流下，萨列里就顺着血迹一路舔到了小腿。等他终于完事，莫扎特已经被舔得两眼发花了。更要命的是，他又将两根手指伸进了身后。从前莫扎特就很难拒绝萨列里的手指。为演奏而时刻修剪得圆润的指甲刮过内壁，让莫扎特发出黏糊糊的鼻音，不自觉地分开大腿、无声催促他的动作。其实萨列里玩弄肠壁时带给他的疼痛还是多于性欲，但生前欢爱的记忆此刻正在他的脑海中翻腾，使得原本的、作为温柔体贴的情人的萨列里的形象与刚才粗暴地侵犯了他的萨列里重叠在一起，让他在心理上已经产生了发泄的欲望。

但生涩的身体还远远没有攀上高潮。莫扎特难耐地挺动胯部在地毯上磨蹭自己的阴茎，终于在萨列里又一次用指节操过他的敏感点时，忍不住自己探下手去撸动被冷落的性器了。他毫不顾忌地大声呻吟，放荡地在萨列里的手指上自己扭动起腰，垂在脊背上的长发像金色的水蛇一般抖动。

灵魂已经被干熟了、这具身体却还是处女，萨列里在不清醒的状态下错过了多么有趣的一次体验啊！莫扎特简直为他痛惜起来。伴随着愈发强烈的快感，他耸起肩头、剧烈地颤抖起来。 不幸这不知又刺激到了萨列里哪一条脆弱的神经，他一下将莫扎特翻过身来、拉开腿直接全插了进去。奖牌冰凉的金属外壳垂在莫扎特的小腹上；在萨列里的阴囊抵到了他的阴部时，莫扎特蜷起脚趾射在了萨列里的西装上。

莫扎特浸没于高潮甜蜜的余波中，眼前发着虚化的光晕，萨列里的面容一点点地从模糊中剥离出明晰的边缘。他还紧蹙着眉，像是他才是经受了酷刑一般的对待的那个人。这样可不行啊——莫扎特心想，性爱应该给人带来快乐才对，萨列里难道没有在他身上得到快乐吗？他将干净的那只手抚在萨列里因未消解的情热而泛红的脸庞上，抬起小腿夹住萨列里的腰身，如蛇引诱人类釆摘禁果般低语道：“哈……尽情地掠夺我吧，亲爱的安东尼奥——因为我是无穷无尽的。来谋杀我吧，来演奏我吧——来爱我吧！”

萨列里呼吸一窒，就着插入的姿势把他抱了起来，重重按在一旁的钢琴上。钢琴被猛然一推、轰地撞上了墙壁。这样对待乐器，一会儿可是要后悔的呀，莫扎特忍不住在心里窃笑。他的后背抵着坚硬的琴沿，被顶得上上下下，脚尖使不上力地虚踏在地面上，靠伸手揽住萨列里的后背才勉强没有滑落。他低下头，能看见自己腿内侧斑驳的血痕。萨列里更用力地抱紧了他的腰，迫使他仰起头在撞击中颠簸；他想要索吻，但萨列里只是垂下眼避幵他的目光。

莫扎特的一只手悄然攀上了他的颈项。“没关系的，”他以一种不知该说是谅解还是怜悯的口气说，“这不是你的过借。” 得到了宽恕的萨列里反而哽咽起来，额头柢着莫扎特的胸口。莫扎特灵敏的音感捕捉到了萨列里越来越快的心跳声，与自己跳动的心脏相奏鸣，敲响了这首由肉体主奏的暴雨疾风般的交响曲中的定音鼓。在再现部的终末，复仇者将精液灌进了顺从地献上血肉的猎物体内；萨列里失焦的双眼茫然地看着莫扎特 ，突然失声呼唤道：“沃尔夫冈一一”

这是无辜的怪物的号泣。他陡然跪了下来，弓起腰、脸颊贴在莫扎特的大腿上，双手无力地从莫扎特遍布淤青的腰肢上滑下，被锁链悬系的奖牌撞上了光裸的小腿。泪水从他不祥的猩红眼眸中溢出，不止地划过他的脸庞。

莫扎特垂下手，将手掌轻轻按在萨列里的左眼上。萨列里微微抬起头，被泪滴沾湿压垂的眼睫温驯地扫过他的掌心。

莫扎特于是微笑道：“为我流泪；然后，再为我欢笑吧。”

-Fin.-


End file.
